


Chasing Thunder

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: L'Arachel can't help herself; her soul is full of wanderlust and whimsy.
Kudos: 4





	Chasing Thunder

Nothing lasts forever. L’Arachel knew this of course, but it didn’t cause her sadness. Instead she saw it as a reason to celebrate what was there before it was gone. This had led to many problems and misunderstandings in her life but she couldn’t control who she was. The thrill of adventure was in her blood and if she didn’t pursue it, she’d probably explode. Some might think she was lost, she just preferred to think that she liked to wander. 

Even as the Pontifex of Rausten, L’Arachel could always find the trouble; she didn’t need any help in that department. She never risked her people or her position of course but she always did her level best to live up to the memory of her parents. So, when monsters from Darkling Woods needed put down, or bandits raided her towns, or plagues came upon the land L’Arachel was always on the frontlines. Her advisors would go into conniptions but to the people she was a living saint. 

That’s why she didn’t really mind it had come to this. She had heard reports of bandits ransacking towns in the outer sphere of Rausten influence. Joshua had offered his help in pursuing them from the Jehanna side of things but that wasn’t how L’Arachel wanted to deal with things. She had rushed ahead of his troops, and even her troops and now she found herself surrounded by maybe a dozen bandits. After years of chasing thunder, was it any surprise that she’d be struck by lightning eventually? As she closed her eyes and waited for death. It didn’t come- but the clang of steel on steel did. Confused, she opened her eyes. Dozla and Rennac, her faithful followers for all these years had come to her aid one last time. She leapt into battle to help them, but three against twelve weren’t the fairest of odds. 

By the time it was all over, she was bruised and bloodied but alive. Rennac came out of it in mostly decent shape though he had a nasty gash on his left arm that would need healing. Dozla, however, was a mess of wounds. L’Arachel could hardly trace them through the blood soaking his armor. 

“Dozla, hold on I can heal you. Stay with me!” L’Arachel cried, fumbling with her healing staff.

“Gwha ha harugh-“ Dozla tried his signature laugh but with a collapsed lung laughing wasn’t coming easy.

“Your majesty… serving you has been the honor of a lifetime.” Dozla breathed his last with a smile on his face. 

“Dozla? Dozla? DOZLA!” L’arachel wept bitter tears. She had finally caught the thunder and it had cost her everything. 

The Pontifex was never the same after that night. She was always fearless in service of her people, but never again feckless. But even so she never stopped chasing thunder. She knew someday she would see Dozla again, and she was determined to have good stories to tell him when the time came. Dozla’s death had ended her sense of invincibility, but renewed her spirit of wander. Nothing lasts forever and now L’arachel realized that included her as well.


End file.
